User talk:Wikiprodder
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Wikiprodder! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the The Rift page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jörg (Talk) 20:20, January 19, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Tense Please note that we use the past tense within in-universe articles. Because Star Trek stories take place in many different eras, it is important to write all articles from a single perspective: that of someone looking back at the past. This helps to keep Memory Alpha consistent and understandable. - 20:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for correcting me on this issue - I understand the reasoning and I will of course take it into account in any future contributions. :But how should I respond to this edit? I clicked on both parts of the link in the above paragraph (http://memory-alpha.org/en/en/wiki/User:Archduk3 and http://memory-alpha.org/en/en/wiki/User%20talk:Archduk3) and just got 404. I wandered around the site for 20 minutes looking for ways I could respond to a posting on my User_talk page. I still couldn't see what to do. I have no idea whether what I'm doing now - editing part of my User_talk page - will have any affect at all. Please talk to me in some way that I can respond! Actually this is the best way to respond, as conversations make more sense if they remain on the same page. You can check out for more info on using talk pages. As for my sig, I had no idea it wasn't working, so I'll look into that. Thanks. :) - 21:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC)